The Interceptor
The Interceptor is a space vessel used in the series, Brandon 10. Appearance The Interceptor is a green and black, jet-like space vessel. Exterior The ship has five engines in each wing along with jets. There's a wide, blue tinted window in the front divided into three sections. The front is pointed in a cone like manner and there are fins on the wings and top of the ship. Underneath is a flat, rounded surface with a hatch that opens to engage the landing gear. The back of the vessel is flat and grey with big, rounded jets on it. Interior In the cockpit, there are piloting controls by the window as well as two seats; one for the main pilot and the second for the co-pilot. At the sides of the pit are computer stations and more seating. There is a lot of open space for walking and moving around. Heading to the back of the pit is a wall and door that separates the cockpit from the rest of the ship. Beyond the wall is a corridor leading to the cabins and docking bay. The cabins are basic looking rooms with a dresser, cabinet, trunk, desk and wall lights of the same design; the only difference in the rooms are the beds which can be either a bunk bed, a one person bed or a two person bed however there are more bunk beds. There are only ten cabins. At the end of the corridor is another corridor which leads to either the engine room or the docking bay. The Docking Bay is a wide open area at the back of the ship. It contains crates, items, and vehicles. There is also a large door which opens to the outside. The engine room has yet to be seen but contains wiring and pipes. Origin The Origin of The Interceptor is unknown aside from the fact that it was originally a Mechanic vessel. Features *Auto-Pilot *Boosters *Cloaking Field *Communications Relay *Disco Ball and Party Lights *Internet *Life Support *Mechanic Files *Missiles *Navigation *Scanners *Shields Modes *Flight Mode Appearances Ultimate Hero *A Hero is Known (First Appearance) *The Awakening *Trade Cycle *Cold Front *Unearthed *The Ultimate Enemy *Welcome to Atlantis *Tomb Raider *The Spy Who Evolved Me *Across the Planes *Australian Force *James Saves the Day *Showdown in Little Tokyo (Cameo) *The Big Electricity *Easy Magic *The Hungry Alien *Riddle Diddle *Way of the Samurai *The Three Brandons *Another Story *The Ultimate Pollution *Strange Lands *Long Shot *The Dark Dimension Part 1 *The Dark Dimension Part 2 *Isolation *Shadow Play *Into the Ultimatrix *Exclusive *Return of the Lycosidians *Gone *Race *Brandon Who? *Dreamed a Dream *Mixed Feelings Video Games *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey Online Games Specials *Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest Trivia *The name, The Interceptor, was created by Brandon for the ship. *This is Coco's first spaceship that he owns. *Apparently Todd and Coco worked together with The Interceptor as stated in A Hero is Known. *This is a Mechanic Vehicle despite Coco's Ownership which means the Mechanics can take it away from him if they wanted to. *In The Three Brandons, The Interceptor crashes for the first time. Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Ship Category:Spaceships Category:Brandon 10 Technology Category:Vehicles